Electronic communications such as emails chats, online conferences, videoconferences, voice over Internet protocol (VoIP) are an integral part of productivity in the modern workforce. In the case of online conferences, users are often provided with video data associated with the meeting. Some online conference systems enable users to participating in an audio portion of the meeting by calling a conference number.